Never Sleep Alone
by AKpeach
Summary: Bonnie Bennett was on the run. Set in the 1994 prison world. What if after Kai had cooked our favorite witch a Thanksgiving meal, she took her chance and stole his car. What happens when she's tired of running? BonKai SongFic. AU/Post 608 "Fade into You".


A/N: Wow! This site has changed so much since the last time I wrote a story. It's so great to see how much the site and all my favorite authors have grown. I'm loving it! So I have to admit it was Bonkai that got me back in the writing game. I gave up on The Vampire Diaries around season 3, but Bonkai brought me back to life! I'm still bummed how it ended onscreen but thank the gods for fanfiction and our collective imagination, eh? This story is what I wish had happened after that fateful Thanksgiving dinner but Kai still finds Jo's magic sometime after Bonnie leaves. **totes AU**

Disclaimer: 'Never Sleep Alone' is owned by Kaskade. 'The Vampire Diaries' and included characters are the property of CW.

 **Never Sleep Alone**

It didn't matter anymore, their shared history. Every time he had tried to kill her, every time she had tried to kill him. After years of reliving May 10th, 1994 they were both tired. Tired of running after. Tired of running from. Tired of being alone.

When Bonnie felt Kai's magic surging towards hers, she didn't resist. She didn't fight it. Whether it was from weariness, loneliness, or pure apathy, she didn't know. She didn't care anymore. She'd been on the run ever since their Thanksgiving dinner together. When Kai had promised to give her his car, and split the world in half with her. She couldn't help but laugh when she thought about that evening now. The way he had slowly chewed through his meal, trying to make their moments together last. She knew now of course he had no plans to be alone for the rest of eternity. And so the cat-mouse chase had begun that very night. She had grabbed the keys when he wasn't looking, helping himself to another helping of mashed potatoes and gravy. When he went to the bathroom, she made a dash for the front door, starting the car and never looking back. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, well that was part of it, but she didn't trust herself either.

Kai's attempts to wine and dine her were kind of working, she could almost see Kai in an agreeable light…and that scared her. She felt herself starting to like Kai again. When Damon and Bonnie had initially met Kai, there had been some mild flirtation. After Bonnie learned he had killed his siblings, she had trouble reconciling the sociopath in his glinting eyes and smirking mouth. At some point, and Bonnie didn't know when, she had fallen for Kai just a little bit. For the most part, she had successfully tucked those feelings in the furthest back corner of her mind. But the evening of the Thanksgiving dinner, those feelings came rushing back twice fold. So Bonnie did the only she could, Bonnie ran.

 _You know I'm tired_ _  
_ _Of living like a ghost_ _  
_ _God only knows_ _  
_ _I've given more than most_ _  
_ _I cover up scars_ _  
_ _That emptiness has caused_ _  
_ _When the chemicals take_ _  
_ _Will it be me you dream of_ _  
_

It was hard to keep track of time, when the day kept repeating over and over…and over and over. Bonnie figured it had been almost a year since Kai had cooked her dinner. When she had left, she thought she saw Kai in her review mirror, chasing after her, as she pelted out of the gravel lane and into the forest. It was probably just her imagination, what were the chances he had heard her start the car? Seattle, Vancouver, Las Vegas, San Francisco, Denver, Austin. It didn't matter where she ran too, Kai always managed to turn up within a few weeks. Right when she started to feel comfortable, he would turn up, and there would be hell to pay. And yet here she was, in New Orleans for the umpteenth time, and when she felt Kai's magic flow towards hers, melding and sparking, she stopped. The chase was over, the mouse gave up. _Bonnie gave in_.

Tonight she found herself on the corner of Bourbon and Canal Street. The irony was not lost on her, New Orleans had been the hotbed of The Originals, and there was so much natural magic here. The mix of African voodoo, Native American mysticism, and European spirituality made New Orleans a hotspot for witches. The only downside of the boost it gave to Bonnie, was the boost of power it gave to all witches, Kai included. The power of the city coursed within her veins, making her fingers twitch. She could sense Kai's heartbeat somewhere in the vicinity of her. Every sense was heightened and magnified by the city as well.

 _There's a heartbeat_ _  
_ _Somewhere_ _  
_ _Love, I'm gonna find you there_ _  
_ _In the darkness_ _  
_ _Sleepless_ _  
_ _Love, I wanna have you near_ _  
_ _We never sleep alone_

 _Never sleep alone_

Bonnie calmly walked down Bourbon Street. While it felt a bit weird to be here without the throngs of drunks and tourists who would normally populate the French Quarter, deep down Bonnie knew it had to be hear that the chase would end. As she walked past each dark alley, she could feel Kai's power increase in strength, growing formidably but also kept at bay. Never fully expressed. She kept walking, almost yearning to feel closer to him. _When had she become such a masochist?_ Somehow they had switched, now she was the cat stalking her prey. Every swell of his power she felt, she followed. Bonnie found herself on Royal Street now, following the tendrils of Kai's power. He was here, in the city with her, always a step ahead of her. At the corner of the street she turned right and heading straight for Jackson Square. St. Louis Cathedral loomed darkly in front of her, she could feel in her bones that Kai was close by.

A statue of a man reigning in a horse, ensconced in bronze stood tall before her. Here Bonnie had been drawn, here Bonnie stopped. Candlelight from the church windows splashed over her, sending shadows like devils racing in the corners of her eye. Everywhere she turned, she felt Kai's essence folding over her. Something about him shook up the very core of her. She was drawn, inexplicably, to him. While her reasoning told her to keep running, her heart, her magic told her to get closer. She leaned her tired body against the statue, waiting for him.

 **Bonnie.**

She felt her name rumble through her body.

 **Bonnie.**

 _You shake me up_ _  
_ _The moment before sleep_ _  
_ _You're calling out_ _  
_ _The demons inside me_ _  
_ _And when they're gone_ _  
_ _The hours I'm awake_

And all of a sudden there he was. No grand entrance, no shockwaves. It was just the two of them, here in 1994, in New Orleans. Kai was standing there in front of her, tall and dangerous. Beautiful and mysterious. The one man she couldn't categorize or compartmentalize. The one man she still didn't truly understand. She was so tired of running. She wanted him to take over her completely. Envelope her and return her to grace.

 **Bonnie.**

 **Bonnie.**

She could feel Kai's heartbeat match her own, dominating her being. His heartbeat took over her own, setting the pace, melding into her spirit. Bonnie was gone, Kai ruled. Her breasts, her curves, her thighs, were his.

She could feel his hands grasp against her ribcage and caress her breasts. Kai's fingertips grazed against her nipple, rubbing it callously until she ached. Bonnie felt herself against the edge. One of his hands turned south, down the front of her jeans, against her maidenhood. Each stroke hit Bonnie to the core. She was his completely, his to own. As long as she was with him she was happy.

 _I take these pills  
And pray to god they'll take  
There's a heartbeat  
Somewhere  
Love, I'm gonna find you there  
In the darkness_

Each stroke brought her to the brink, but not quite over. Kai's free hand molded over her body, grabbing every curve. It was almost too much pleasure for Bonnie to take. She couldn't think straight, struggling to keep her eyes open, her legs threatening to buckle underneath her. She felt Kai's fingers grab her chin and tilt it toward him. When she managed to open her eyes to look at him, he laughed at her. His eyes sparkled in the night, dark orbs full of lust, mirth and a hint of menace. That infamous wolfish grin spread across his face, his teeth glinting against the candlelight of St. Louis. He was the kind of man romance novels warned you about, reveling in his bad boy reputation. He was dazzling, and _he knew it_.

Bonnie couldn't look away from him, even if she had tried to (but it was way too late for that). She was captivated under his gaze. When he laughed, she wasn't offended. She drew her focus on to his mouth, biting her own lips subconsciously. Kai noticed, his eyes hooded with desire. He gripped her neck, roughly bringing her face closer to his. Bonnie welcomed the slight pain as their lips grazed each other. She could feel fire somewhere, burning white hot as they touched. His tongue snaked past her lips, melding their two bodies together. All pretenses were gone, Kai was claiming every part of her, pulling her body impossibly closer to him as they kissed. Bonnie wrapped her arms around Kai's neck for support. Neither one was willing to break first. They were a whirlwind of limbs and magic, sparks flying off them as they embraced. She never expected it to feel _this good_.

One day soon she would run again, and Kai expected nothing less. For now they enjoyed their moment, two lonely souls moving in the dark.

 _Sleepless  
Love, I wanna have you near  
We never sleep alone  
Never sleep alone _

_Never sleep alone_


End file.
